Talk To Me
by JustAlilBlue
Summary: Songfic dealing with Percy and Annabeth struggling after Tartarus


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO or Echoes of Silence.**

It had only been a few days since they saw each other. It shouldn't have been so hard for them. But after all they had gone through for nearly six years straight, and how their last quest had gone, well, they needed eac hother more than they could have ever thought they would. The one person in the world who could physically remind them of the horrors they had faced, was the one that held the horrors back. They never talked about it. Even though they both knew they should. Face the past together and stand on top. Their past was a mountain, ready to fall on top of them, and they were trying to scramble to the top and slide down the other side into safety. Separated as they were now, their thoughts reigned supreme and pulled them further down the mountain, away from the peak.

Percy was struggling to breathe throughout this time. Annabeth was finding more and more dangerous thoughts entering her mind and lingering than any person should ever have to deal with. Their families couldn't help them; they didn't even have a clue how to. They wouldn't speak to anyone else. Their eyes saw things miles away and months in the past. Things only one other living demigod had caught even the slightest glimpse of. Tartarus had beaten them down, stripped their lives down so far that it was a struggle to get out of bed even though they were physically healthy. It was taking its toll on their loved ones and that took them further down the rabbit hole. They had had enough of being without eachother. Percy could feel it, somewhere in his soul, he could feel her calling out to him.

With more speed than he had come up with since the quest was over, he shot out of his bed and ran to the phone in their living room. He didn't care that it was after four in the morning; She wouldn't care either. Sleep wasn't important to them anymore, no matter how much it should have been a priority. The phone rang loudly in his his ear as he pressed it into his ear with much more force than was necessary. His heart pounded against his chest, trying to tear itself out. The line picked up and Frederick Chase's voice gruffly answered.

_"Hello?"__"I need to speak to her. Please. I- Please."__"Percy, it's 4:30. Can't it wai-"_"It's fine, dad. Go back to bed." The muffled voice instantly calmed his nerves as he sat down on his couch heavily.

_"Percy?"__"Wise Girl, you're alright?"__"Yeah, this isn't just a random checkup is it?"_ The humor in her voice traveled across the country, but Percy could hear the genuine question and concern in it.

_"I- I don't know how to do this. I can't be alone anymore. Ho-"_His voice cut out, echoes of silence ringing in their ears.

_"Talk to me, baby. Tell me how you're feeling."_Echoes of silence.

_"I feel like i'm still falling, but now you're not going to be there with me. I'm suffocating. We're both suffering and it's killing me that I can't stop it from happening to you. It's like I can read your mind sometimes, and it scares me that i might lose you after all this. I've wanted to talk- We've needed to talk, but we're scared. I can only hope it won't end how I think it will, but we're both going that direction. And we need to stop. I don't know if we can."_Silence.

_"Baby... We'll get out of this. We have to right?"_ Her voice caught on the lump in her throat and tears rained down her face.

_"Don't get off the phone. Don't leave me all alone. Don't you leave my little life. Just for tonight, don't leave our little lie."_That night they fell asleep to the echoes of silence that connected them.

**___**

**_A.N. So my first story actually having Percabeth actively in it. Hope it was good. Some of it might be a little weird? It's basically a songfic that i tried to twist a lot of the lyrics to suit the fic. It's based on Echoes of Silence by The Weeknd which is one of my favorite songs, maybe my favorite song period._**

**_The talk to me baby lines were what got me thinking, as i listen to music while writing and reading fanfic and that one made me think of how it could work for Percy and Annabeth after Tartarus and the rest i fit in as i wrote._**

**_Hope you enjoyed my first one-shot. :)_**

**_PEACE._**


End file.
